mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sachiko Sato
|caption1 = |username = Blackestfang#0441|type = Player Character|status = Active|hero_name = N/A|age = 16|birthday = July 8|gender = Female|height = 5’7|weight = 160|blood_type = A+|ethinicity = Japan|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Student|school = U.a|school_year = First year|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Slime generation|description = N/A}} Appearance General Appearance Short Wild pinkish purple hair, pale blue eyes, pale skin, and a dopey smile. A slender build, that would be mistaken for a boy. So in casual wear she wears short sleeved dresses and a purse. Costume Appearance Her hero outfit is a black jumpsuit with shorts and zipper attachments of heavy wool on her arms Which is also black so she can take in as much heat as possible and sweat as much as she can finishing the look with black combat boots and a belt with a flask of water and bag of sour candies. Personality Sachiko is a clueless go lucky dit. Determined and doing her best to keep spirits high, the keyword is her best, she can handle more server things but is a cry baby when it comes to very simple things. Store out of her favorite sour candies? Waterworks. Person seriously wounded, no tears in sight just spit. She thinks being called an oddball or gross is a compliment. Character Background Sachiko was born to a long line of support heros, all the way back from the start her family has been more about the help than the fight and she intends to keep it going by being the best support ever. As a kid when her quirk manifested other kids made fun of her for having a power that was ‘gross’ But she thought that meant cool. Focusing her studies on the body and working out to be fast and nimble, though throughout her studies she never did pick up on street smarts. Character Aspects # Tunnel Vision # Talkative # Excitable Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Quirk '''Slime Generation The user produces a slime like substance from their sweat and saliva to heal most wounds when it contacts with the injuries area. When the slime hardens it becomes a very weak shield able to take a hit before crumbling to dust. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive